Reading Club
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: Kris dan Tao menemukan sebuah buku aneh di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang sudah tak terpakai selama 10 tahun. Ternyata buku itu adalah buku yang sudah dikutuk. Siapa saja yang membacanya akan mati, termasuk guru mereka yang disangka bunuh diri, tapi ternyata bukan… setelah kejadian itu Kris akhirnya menceritakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya ketika dia masih kecil pada Tao.
1. Chapter 1

_READING CLUB_

.

Length : Chaptered

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) EXO M

Huang Zi Tao EXO K

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Haruko Mizuki as ghost

(mian Evil nyempil xD #lol tapi gpp cumin jadi hantu kok :p)

And other cast nyusul

Pair : KrisTao

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Romance

Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini #-_-

Summary : Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao menemukan sebuah buku aneh di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang sudah tidak dipakai selama sepuluh tahun. Ternyata buku itu adalah buku yang sudah dikutuk. Siapa saja yang membacanya akan mati, termasuk salah satu guru disekolah mereka. Polisi mengira kejadian ini murni bunuh diri, tapi ternyata bukan… setelah kejadian itu Yi Fan akhirnya menceritakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya ketika dia masih kecil pada Tao.

A/N : Fanfic ini merupakan REMAKE dari sebuah Manhwa dengan judul sama bergenre Horror karya Jo Joo-Hee dan Seo Yun-Young. Bagi yang penasaran silahkan mencari di toko buku terdekat -_- Bye! #pulang

Note : Yang di **BOLD** adalah flashback, sengaja Evil gak make kata 'flashback' sebagai keterangan soalnya noona Evil si Qhia503 megang remote sebagai pentungan kalo Evil make kata flashback -_- katanya sih ngerusak feel ceritanya, YESUNGdahlah mari kita melangkah(?)

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) . The author or thor called is too good(?) for me, I'm newbie here.. ngerasa belom pantes buat Evil dipanggil gitu…

PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. DON'T BASH MY PAIR, bash saja saya karena saya laah trouble makernya! Yohohoho...

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

Chapter 1

,

,

**Sang yeoja menahan lengan sahabatnya yang hendak beranjak pergi, kedua iris hazel menatap sendu sahabatnya dengan penuh harap.**

"**Ku tunggu disini, ya.."**

**Sahabatnya melirik kesal sang yeoja, ia menyentakkan lengannya dengan kasar hingga pegangan sahabatnya terlepas.**

**Angin sore mulai berhembus pelan, menimbulkan gemerisik perpaduan dedaunan yang tengah menari. Nada pelan yang seolah tengah menemani kesendirian sang yeoja.**

**Haruko Mizuki menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauhi gerbang sekolah. Haruko berbalik, seolah ia tengah mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan sahabatnya. Memasuki gedung sekolah yang sunyi.**

**Langkah kaki beradu dengan marmer, menimbulkan alunan statis yang menggema diseluruh koridor yang gelap. Kemilau sinar senja yang meredup tak menyurutkan langkah Haruko, pencahayaan yang minim tak menyurutkan langkah pasti yeoja berambut hitam arang tersebut.**

**Kaki jenjang nya mulai menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menjulang, hentakan yang tegas memenuhi penjuru koridor. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan tatkala iris hazel kelam tersebut menatap huruf Hangeul yang tertera pada papan disamping pintu. Perpustakaan Sekolah.**

**Haruko duduk disebuah bangku yang terdapat diujung ruangan, sang yeoja mengabaikan keadaan perpustakaan yang suram dibalut sinar mentari yang mulai terbenam. Kedua iris hazelnya menatap sendu keluar jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai, tersenyum miris meratapi kesendiriannya diruangan tanpa pencahayaan tersebut. **

**Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan diruangan itu hanyalah sinar senja yang menyelinap dari balik tirai jendela yang tergerai. Seiring dengan meredupnya sinar sang surya, sorot mata Haruko turut meredup hingga akhirnya terpejam ketika kegelapan mulai menyergap.**

'**Hei…'**

'**Hei Haruko!'**

'**Heii… ayo lihat kesini!'**

**Iris hazel Haruko terbuka perlahan kala sosok ceria sang sahabat melintas diujung retinanya, mengulang kembali memorinya ke masa masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Saat tertawa lepas bersama sang sahabat.**

**Matanya memanas meyaksikan kepingan-kepingan memori masa lalu yang tercipta dalam benaknya, menimbulkan perasaan nyeri saat menatap senyum cerah yang dilayangkan sang sahabat untuknya..**

**Kedua iris hazel tersebut terpejam kala liquid bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Liquid tak terbendung yang menyusuri pipi bulat penuh Haruko hingga isakan kecil mengalun perih dari bibir mungilnya.**

"**Dia tidak datang…"**

_READING CLUB_

Huang Zi Tao menatap serius buku usang dalam genggamannya, potongan kata demi kata seakan menariknya untuk membaca buku itu lebih jauh. Mengabaikan suasana suram yang menyelimuti ruangan tempatnya berpijak, Zi Tao mengedepankan rasa ingin tahunya.

'Sepertinya buku ini adalah wujud pikiran seseorang'

"**Hhhsshhh…."**

'Eh?' Tao tersentak saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara aneh.

'Suara apa itu?'

"**Hhaahsshh…."**

'Seperti suara nafas penuh penderitaan'

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran buku saat suara itu kembali terdengar, lebih jelas dan lebih menakutkan.

Ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang suram, tapi tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Perpustakaan ini benar-benar sepi.

'Suara itu, seperti penuh dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan, seolah seluruh jiwanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan'

Tao terbelalak kaget saat buku yang digenggamnya mengeluarkan sinar keunguan yang kelam.

"**Kalau kau.. tidak.. punya.. keberanian.."**

Ia semakin ketakutan mendengar untaian kalimat lirih dari buku usang tersebut, suara lirih penuh tekanan itu seolah mengirimkan angin yang menembus raga. Menyeret jiwa dalam ketakutan penuh terror dan kegelapan. Hingga tangan yang menggenggam buku tersebut bergetar hebat.

"**TUTUPLAH BUKU INI!"**

Sesosok wajah dengan sorot kebencian dan tatapan membunuh muncul dipermukaan buku tersebut, bersamaan dengan bayangan hitam yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Tao, tangan dingin tanpa jiwa yang seakan memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam buku.

"HYAAAAAAA! ARGGHH!"

Tao merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa pada pergelangan tangannya. Seolah kulitnya tersayat oleh ratusan jarum kecil tak kasat mata, matanya menatap ngeri buku yang ia lempar –beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"K-Kenapa..." Tao bergetar takut.

"K-Kenapa 'dia' membaca buku seperti ini sembunyi-sembunyi?"

.

.

"Apa kau tahu Perpustakaan Alexandria?"

Tao menoleh, menatap namja berambut blonde yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti –menarik sebuah buku dari rak teratas.

"Para petinggi berusaha mengumpulkan buku-buku dari seluruh dunia"

'Matanya selalu bersinar hanya kalau dia membicarakan buku' Tao tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup kan?" Kris menelusuri rak buku disisinya, jemari tirus sang namja blonde dengan lihai memilah beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kris berbalik, membawa setumpuk buku lalu menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Para turis yang mengunjungi Alexandria akan digeledah dan harus menyerahkan buku atau naskah pada perpustakaan"

Tao terkejut menatap tumpukan buku ditangannya. Beban ditangannya terlalu berat, dan ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa tangannya terasa kaku akibat kram.

"Kalau ada naskah yang ditemukan, mereka akan menyimpan yang asli dan mengembalikan salinannya"

Kris tersenyum manis pada Tao, tak ayal senyuman itu mampu membuatnya melupakan rasa pegal ditangannya. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

Namanya Wu Yi Fan, tapi teman-temannya lebih suka memanggilnya Kris. Julukannya adalah pangeran kutu buku yang dingin. Dia tidak suka apapun yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan buku.

"Perpustakaan itu adalah perpustakaan terbagus"

Kris berbalik sambil terus mengoceh, tidak memperhatikan Tao yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan karena membawa tumpukan buku yang menggunung di belakang sana.

"Para turis yang membaca buku disana akan lupa untuk pulang"

"E-Eh… K-Kris ge…"

"Tapi perpustakaan termegah dan terbesar selama berabad-abad itu hancur karena konflik agama" ia memasang kembali kacamata bacanya tanpa memperhatikan tubuh Tao yang limbung dan-

"GEGE!"

BRAAAK

Kris akhirnya berbalik kearah Tao dengan memasang tampang polos. Pemuda panda itu sudah terkapar dilantai dengan buku yang berceceran disekitarnya, bahkan ada satu yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Apa perpustakaan ini juga hancur karena konflik agama?" Tao bertanya asal.

Seperti inilah keadaan perpustakaan sekolah kami. Tapi sepertinya lebih tepat disebut gudang penyimpanan buku sih daripada perpustakaan.

Kris berjongkok disamping Tao. Tadinya ia mengira pangeran tampan itu akan membantunya berdiri, tidak tahunya…

"Loh? Buku ini… Jules Verne"

Tanpa merasa berdosa, dia hanya mengambil buku yang menutupi kepalaku. Menjengkelkan, kalau boleh aku ingin sekali menghajar tampang naganya itu.

"Woah… Benar-benar luar biasa!"

Tao menatap kesal tubuh jangkung Kris yang membelakanginya, ia benar-benar telah tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan bangkit sendiri, ia membersihkan debu yang menempel diseragamnya dengan kesal.

Beginilah kenyataannya, keadaan perpustakaan di Seoul of Art and Culture High School ini tidak terurus dan tidak diperhatikan.

Pihak sekolah memakai sebuah kelas dan mengumpulkan buku-buku disitu. Lalu menyerahkan pengaturan pada pengontrol perpustakaan. Kenyataan yang lebih menyedihkan tentang ini adalah, hanya kami berdua yang bersedia bertugas sebagai pengontrol perpustakaan.

Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat hal yang membuatnya harus ada disini. Waktu Kris mengajak Tao menjadi petugas pengontrol perpustakaan, namja bermata panda itu sampai kaget setengah mati.

…

"Maksud gege… Kita berdua?"

"Iya… Kau…"

"APA? KENAPA AKU?" Tao kelabakan, berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka membaca buku?"

Tao memanggil Kris dengan sebutan gege, karena kenyataannya ia yang paling muda di kelas ini. Tao juga sering melihat pemuda berambut blonde ini di pojok kelas sedang membaca buku. Tapi tetap saja…

"Tapi aku sering melihatmu diperpustakaan"

"Eh, oh ya?"

'Itukan karena aku membaca komik' batin Tao.

"Kecuali kita berdua, aku rasa tidak ada lagi murid yang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Bagaimana?"

'Apa ini kesempatan? Berduaan di dalam perpustakaan hanya dengan Kris-ge?' pikirannya dengan cepat memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya' saat berduaan dengan namja pujaan hatinya itu di perpustakaan.

Dan kemudian…

"Tolong bantuannya ya anak-anak…"

Tao memandang shock ruangan didepannya. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Kris sampai mengerutkan dahi saking terkejutnya.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada satupun murid yang mau membantu. Terima kasih ya…"

Lee Sun Kyu, atau biasa dipanggil Sunny seonsangnim. Salah seorang guru di sekolah kami yang berperawakan imut dengan tingkah menggemaskan terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran KrisTao.

Matanya memandang penuh harap pada dua murid namja dihadapannya, mau tak mau membuat mereka berdua –khususnya Tao merasa tak enak untuk mengundurkan diri.

…

Itulah kenapa kami ada di gudang ini sekarang.

Tao menjatuhkan buku yang baru ia susun di sudut ruangan. Melakukan sedikit perenggangan setelah mengangkat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. Ia meringis saat gendang telinganya seolah mendengar 'bunyi patahan' saat Tao meluruskan tulang punggungnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin karena Kris-ge mengira aku adalah orang yang sangat kuat makanya dia memilihku. Berduaan? Kesempatan? APANYA YANG KESEMPATAN!

Tao menyeka peluh yang mengalir di keningnya. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melirik Kris yang lagi-lagi tengah terhanyut membaca buku. Tubuh jangkung Kris duduk bersandar pada sebuah rak buku disudut ruangan, seolah menciptakan dunianya sendiri dengan perisai tak kasat mata yang tak mampu ditembus siapapun.

"Hei gege…"

Seperti hantu Tao tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kris. Memerangkap tubuh yang lebih besar darinya diantara rak buku dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"BISA-BISANYA GEGE MEMBIARKAN AKU BEKERJA KERAS SENDIRIAN SEMENTARA GEGE SANTAI-SANTAI SEPERTI INI?"

Hening..

"Benar-benar bagus sekali, hebat!"

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, tanpa mengindahkan Tao yang masih bertumpu pada rak tersebut. Aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Tao, iris black pearl-nya mendelik kearah namja naga yang baru saja berpindah tempat tersebut.

"Waah, hebat sekali…"

Pada saat yang sama. Tao meninju keras rak buku tempat Kris bersandar sebelumnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pemuda tersebut. Ia bahkan tak menyadari, jika rak yang ia tinju kini terjatuh kearahnya.

BRAKK

Dan menimpa tubuhnya.

'Aku menyerah membereskan semua ini! Aku tidak tau tujuan Kris-ge yang sebenarnya mengajakku menjadi petugas perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca buku disini'

.

.

Setelah itu, Kris gege mulai tidak masuk kelas karena terlalu hanyut membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan. Seperti hari ini.

"Sepertinya ada satu orang yang tidak hadir, apa dia terlambat?"

"BIAR AKU YANG MENCARINYA PARK SEONSAENGNIM!" Tao mengacungkan tangannya cepat, suara lantangnya sontak menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

"E-eh… tidak, sebenarnya tidak perlu Karena-"

BRAKK

"Ha-ah…" Guru ber-nametag Park Yoochun itu hanya menghela nafas melihat aksi 'anarkis' Tao yang membanting pintu kelas. "Sekarang jadi dua orang yang tidak masuk -_-"

.

.

"Kris-ge.. apa gege ada di dalam?" Tao berujar keras, berharap suara _baritone_ _partner_ kerjanya menyahut dari dalam ruangan yang Nampak sunyi tersebut.

Tao mengernyit mendapati suasana sunyi di sekitarnya. Iris _black pearl _sang namja panda menyusuri koridor tempatnya berpijak, entah mengapa suasananya jadi terasa mencekam.

Jemarinya meraih gagang pintu ruang perpustakaan, rasa dingin menyapa indera peraba Tao saat menyentuh benda berbahan besi tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi mencekam dari ruangan yang dipijakinya.

Kaki jenjang Tao melangkah ragu, menimbulkan alunan nada statis dari sol yang beradu dengan mahoni. Derit halus yang menggema diseluruh penjuru ruang perpustakaan membuat sang namja panda meremang, perpaduan harmonisasi yang apik dari semilir angin lembut yang menyapa tengkuk Tao membuat ia ingin beranjak dari ruangan suram tersebut.

"**Ssshhh…. Sshhh.."**

"K-Kris ge..?"

Tao memberanikan diri menyusuri rak-rak buku saat mendengar suara desisan seseorang –atau sesuatu lebih tepatnya.

'Astaga'

Tubuh Tao membatu. Ia menatap ngeri tubuh Kris yang tengah membaca. Tubuh jangkung Kris terduduk membelakanginya, sementara iris _black pearl_ nya menangkap bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Kris.

"**Ssshhh… ssshhh… ssshhh…"**

'A-Apa itu?'

Tao merasakan kaku disekujur tubuhnya, rasa dingin menyergap tubuh sang namja panda. Kakinya seolah terpaku ditempat itu, bahkan dadanya terasa sesak hanya untuk menarik nafas. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya serasa tercekik, dan kedua iris kelamnya hanya mampu menatap lurus kearah namja yang mulai ditelan kegelapan..

Sesosok makhluk muncul dihaadapan Kris, seringai mengerikan Nampak dari sang makhluk kegelapan. Sementara bayangan kegelapan semakin melingkupi tubuh jangkung sang namja blonde.

Sosok itu menyeringai kearah Tao, melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian, dendam, dan hasrat membunuh yang kental.

'Mengerikan… terlalu mengerikan'

Tao menahan nafas saat jemari kelam sang makhluk mendekati tubuh Kris, Tao terperanjat saat jemari kelam tersebut mencengkeram leher Kris.

"KRIS-GE!"

,

,

,

TBC OR END?

_READING CLUB_

.

HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH….. Ada yang bingung dengan penggambaran Evil diatas? Evil juga bingung -_- mian ne? kalau kurang jelas, soalnya ini pengalaman pertama Evil nge-REMAKE Manhwa -_- huuft… jeongmal Kamsahamnida kepada : QHIA503! Noona, you're the best! , gomapta atas saran dan masukannya! Entah apa jadinya ff ini tanpa bantuanmu~ #lambai2

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's selir! xD #LOL (istrix Kyu si Umin)

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sesosok makhluk muncul dihadapan Kris, seringai mengerikan Nampak dari sang makhluk kegelapan. Sementara bayangan kegelapan semakin melingkupi tubuh jangkung sang namja blonde.

Sosok itu menyeringai kearah Tao, melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian, dendam, dan hasrat membunuh yang kental.

'Mengerikan… terlalu mengerikan'

Tao menahan nafas saat jemari kelam sang makhluk mendekati tubuh Kris, Tao terperanjat saat jemari kelam tersebut mencengkeram leher Kris.

"KRIS-GE!"

_READING CLUB_

.

**Author by:**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Haruko Mizuki as ghost

(mian Evil nyempil xD #lol tapi gpp cumin jadi hantu kok :p)

And other cast nyusul

**Pair :** KrisTao

**Disclaimer :** semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE! And always belong to me!

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Romance

**Warning :** YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini.

**Summary :** Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao menemukan sebuah buku aneh di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang sudah tidak dipakai selama sepuluh tahun. Ternyata buku itu adalah buku yang sudah dikutuk. Siapa saja yang membacanya akan mati, termasuk salah satu guru disekolah mereka. Polisi mengira kejadian ini murni bunuh diri, tapi ternyata bukan… setelah kejadian itu Yi Fan akhirnya menceritakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya ketika dia masih kecil pada Tao.

**A/N :** Fanfic ini merupakan REMAKE dari sebuah Manhwa dengan judul sama bergenre Horror karya Jo Joo-Hee dan Seo Yun-Young. Bagi yang penasaran silahkan mencari di toko buku terdekat -_- Bye! #pulang Ah! Dan mianhae buat kesalahan di chapter lalu, Evil salah ngetiknya EXO K, padahal Tao-ie kan EXO M -_-

**Note :** Yang di **BOLD** adalah flashback, sengaja Evil gak make kata 'flashback' sebagai keterangan soalnya noona Evil si Qhia503 megang remote sebagai pentungan kalo Evil make kata flashback -_- katanya sih ngerusak feel ceritanya, YESUNGdahlah mari kita melangkah(?)

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) .

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing J

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

,

,

"KRIS-GEGE!"

"Apa?"

'Eh?'

Tao termangu saat sosok kegelapan yang tadi tertangkap retinanya lenyap tak berbekas, menyisakan wajah Kris yang tampak kebingungan oleh teriakannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperi itu?"

Dihiraukannya lontaran kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Kris, iris panda Tao menatap tajam buku yang baru saja terkatup oleh jemari tirus sang namja blonde. Tao merampas benda mati tersebut sebelum Kris sempat menyembunyikannya lagi.

"BUKU APA INI?!"

Tao terkesiap kala menyadari buku itu berbeda dengan penglihatannya, hanya ilusinasi nya sajakah? Tapi entah.. Bayangan tubuh Kris dalam kegelapan beberapa saat lalu terus terngiang dibenaknya, memenuhi sesak jiwa Tao yang berada pada titik terendah.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat buku di perpustakaan ini"

Kris tersenyum lembut. Iris emerald sang namja menatap Tao yang masih terpekur dengan buku dalam cengkeramannya. Kening yang mengkerut membuat si blonde mencoba memahami situasi keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya hanya bayanganku" Tao tersenyum lega, berusaha mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang membenarkan penglihatan yang tertangkap retinanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tempat ini memang sudah menakutkan sejak awal, atau mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena terlalu lelah membersihkan tempat ini"

Emerald Kris dengan awas menyusuri tumpukan buku disisinya. Jemari tirus sang namja meraih sebuah buku tebal, menatap iris panda rekan kerjanya.

"Kau mau tiduran sebentar? Pakai buku sejarah Roma ini jadi bantal, kadang-kadang buku tebal juga ada gunanya kan?" tawarnya ramah seraya menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Tao.

"Ah, gomawo…"

Hening

Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya terlalu larut memikirkan hal yang sulit diartikan, hingga Tao mulai membuka suara.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku jadi aneh"

Kris yang tengah menelusuri untaian kalimat yang tersusun apik dalam bacaannya menoleh sesaat. Ekor matanya menangkap kegundahan yang terpatri jelas pada iris namja yang tengah berbaring disampingnya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, nanti juga baikan"

Tao tersenyum sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Kris-ge, bisakah kau ceritakan lagi tentang perpustakaan yang waktu itu? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana tempat itu bisa hancur"

Mata pandanya menatap paras rupawan Kris yang tengah larut dalam bacaannya. Merasa ditatap, sang namja blonde mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi ceritanya sedikit menyeramkan, apa kau sanggup?"

"Nan gwaenchana, aku ingin mendengarnya"

Kris memejamkan matanya sesaat, suara bass sang namja bergetar saat memulai ceritanya.

"Para penduduk Alexandria yang beragama katolik mengejar para penduduk yang beragama lain sampai ke dalam perpustakaan, tapi para penjaga disana melarang mereka masuk karena menganggap perpustakaan adalah tempat yang suci dan harus dilindungi. Kau tahu apa akibatnya?"

"Pembunuhan?"

"Kau benar, para pengejar menganggap semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan adalah orang-orang kafir, jadi mereka membunuh semuanya, baik para pelajar maupun para pejabat"

Tao menyimak dengan seksama untaian kisah yang menarik minatnya dari belahan bibir Kris, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau atmosfire disekitar mereka memang tiba-tiba terasa menurun drastis saat cerita Kris telah sampai pada tragedy pembunuhan massal di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Buku-buku yang dikumpulkan selama ratusan tahun dibanjiri darah, perpustakaan itu masih bisa diselamatkan. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi pada akhirnya perpustakaan itu dihancurkan"

Tubuh sang namja reflek terduduk. Kalimat yang diucapkan rekannya membuat sang namja tertegun.

"Mereka membakar semuanya. Buku-buku, perpustakaan, bahkan para pelajar yang menjaga tempat itu"

"Apa gege sedang menceritakan kisah yang terukir dalam buku usang itu?"

Tao menarik napasnya pelan, mungkin memang ini saatnya. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri, jika sang namja blonde mengetahui kisah dibalik buku usang yang masih menghantui jiwanya.

Iris Tao menatap lurus emerald Kris tanpa keraguan, menuntut penjelasan atas kalimat tabu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Perpustakaan Alexandria?"

Ekspresi Kris berubah 180 derajat.

"Kau… Apa kau pernah membaca buku itu?" tatapannya kian menajam, menunggu jawaban dari namja panda dihadapannya. Nada itu penuh dengan tekanan, memancarkan ketakutan dari sang pelafal.

BRAKK

"Siapa disana?"

Hening

Seonsaeng bertubuh mungil yang baru saja membanting keras pintu perpustakaan berucap ragu. Saat melintasi ruangan ini indera pendengarnya menangkap suara percakapan dua orang namja, mengira-ngira mungkin saja itu murid-murid yang membolos.

Nyatanya ssaem ber-nametag Lee Sun Kyu itu hanya mendapati kekosongan. Menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia kembali menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan.

"Aku pasti salah dengar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa perpustakaannya jadi lebih berantakan ya?"

KLAP

Tao terpaku menatap tubuh Kris diatasnya. Tubuh atletis sang namja bertumpu pada kedua lengan yang memerangkap tubuhnya yang terbaring pasrah dilantai.

Kris menatap Tao tanpa berkedip. Beradu pandang dalam jarak yang nyaris tak Nampak. Tao merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang, paras porselen dihadapannya dapat ia telusuri dengan jelas.

"Se-Sepertinya Sunny ssaem tidak m-menyadari kehadiran k-kita.. I-Ia hanya melihat tumpukan bukunya.." Cicit sang namja panda nyaris berbaur dengan angin.

Kris tersenyum lembut, kedua emeraldnya mengatup mempesona. "Hampir saja kita ketahuan, bukankah sudah kukatakan buku juga bisa berguna?"

"E-Eung.. Itu ge.. Sekarang bi-bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?"

"Eh? OH MAAF!"

Set

Mata Kris menyiratkan kebingungan atas sikap Tao. Saat tubuh namja yang lebih besar hendak menyingkir, jemari lentik sang namja manis malah menangkup wajahnya. Memaksa pandangan sang namja kembali beradu dengan orbs-nya.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf?"

Chupp

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Saat jemari lentik yang menangkup wajah sang namja blonde menariknya, mempertemukan kedua benda kenyal yang saling bersentuhan lembut.

Sentuhan lembut tersebut kini telah berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan manis yang memabukkan. Hingga sang namja blonde memutuskan untuk memutuskan tautan keduanya.

Keduanya saling menatap lembut, dengan ekspresi yang sama. Tersipu, wajah keduanya dihiasi semburat merah yang kontras dengan senyuman kikuk yang tercipta.

"A-Apa buku itu berbahaya?" Namja panda yang masih berbaring –terperangkap tubuh besar diatasnya menyuarakan isi hatinya, suara yang bergetar menyalurkan ketakutan tersendiri yang mengusik jiwa Tao.

"Itu.."

"Lebih berbahaya dari situasi kita saat ini?!" Sambungnya tak sabar, hati dan pikirannya keruh tiap kali mengingat takdir yang mungkin akan mengikat mereka berdua.

Wajah Kris memerah, tersipu. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bangkit, ia berdehem pelan.

"Pabbo… Perpustakaan itu adalah tempat yang suci.." Ucap sang namja ambigu seraya menatap dalam iris Tao.

Tao tersenyum sumringah dengan wajah memerahnya.

.

**_Saat itu, kami berjanji_**

**_Semua dimulai dari ketegangan_**

**_Dimulai dari buku itu, aku Huang Zi Tao berjanji akan menjagamu_**

**_._**

Keduanya bersandar pada tumpukan buku diruangan tersebut, saling berbagi cerita dan tertawa bersama. Dilingkupi suasana hangat, untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapat tertawa lepas seperti saat ini..

Tanpa Tao sadari, tepat di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat bekas cengkeraman. Bekas cengkeraman yang menghitam seolah melepuh, tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

.

**_Masa laluku sudah terlupakan _**

**_seperti dedaunan yang gugur di musim gugur._**

**_Aku dikuasai oleh keraguanku,_**

**_ketakutanku._**

**_Dengan langkahku ini,_**

**_aku melanjutkan hidupku _**

**_ke dalam dunia ini yang penuh dengan darah._**

**_._**

**Cahaya temaram yang dihasilkan dari obor diruangan tersebut bertiup pelan, mengikuti hembusan hawa dingin yang mengusik permukaan kulit.**

**Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian kebangsawanan Mesir menatap tajam sosok pria tua berjubah dihadapannya.**

**"Saya harap anda sudah mengetahui peraturan yang kami terapkan di Alexandria.." Sahutnya tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Tidak pernah memandang kedudukan, bahkan meski sosok pria tua berjubah itu adalah seorang pendeta yang datang dari negeri jauh.**

**Sang pendeta hanya tersenyum dengan wajah orientalnya.**

** "Kukira ini sudah saatnya buku ini untuk disimpan baik-baik"**

**Sang penjaga menatap aneh buku usang dalam genggaman sang pendeta. 'Apa itu buku mantra-mantra kuno?' batinnya keheranan.**

**"Kami akan memberikan salinan buku ini pada saat yang tepat" Ujar sang penjaga, tegas.**

**"Mustahil… Itu tidak mungkin. Khu Khu Khu"**

** Penjaga perpustakaan Alexandria tersebut berjengit saat menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi wajah dan aura yang melingkupi sang pendeta. **

**Wajah bijak nan tenangnya beberapa saat yang lalu telah berubah, menampilkan seringaian menyeramkan penuh ambisi seolah dirinya telah terobsesi oleh sesuatu.**

**Seorang gadis yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama menatap risih sang pendeta. Dengan suara lirih yang memancarkan kekhawatiran, ia menyampaikan risaunya pada seorang pria yang berdiri disisinya. "Dia seperti orang yang terkena sihir.."**

**"Sssh.." Pria yang ditanya hanya berdesis pelan, namun pandangannya tak sinchipun beralih dari sosok yang masih terkekeh pelan.**

**"Ngomong-ngomong.." Suara sang pendeta kembali menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata yang berada dalam lingkup yang sama.**

**"Aku belum menyelesaikan bagian akhir buku ini…" Sambungnya, ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku usang tersebut. "Izinkan aku membaca bagian akhir buku ini.."**

**Untuk beberapa saat, sang pendeta terus menatap halaman akhir buku itu. Tatapan kepastian akan sebuah keyakinan yang menyimpan sebuah obsesi, seolah takkan ada hari esok untuk membacanya lagi. **

**"Khu Khu Khu… Ternyata kau memang iblis.."**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Orang-orang yang menghuni perpustakaan terlonjak saat setetes demi tetes cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidung sang pendeta. Sementara kekehan dan tawa dengan suara yang menggelegar masih melantun dari bibirnya.**

**"BAIKLAH. JIKA KAU MEMANG MENGINGINKANNYA! BAWA AKU KE NERAKA BERSAMAMU! HA HA HA HA HA…."**

**Dan usai teriakan dengan suara yang mencekam sang pendeta, buku usang itu dihempaskannya begitu saja. **

**Sang pendeta meraih wadah berisi api yang berkobar sebagai sumber pencahayaan. Beberapa penghuni perpustakaan terlonjak saat melihat aksi sang pendeta.**

**Peringatan dan seruan yang terlontar tak diindahkannya. **

**"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! ITU BERBAHAYA!"**

**Tanpa bisa dicegah tangan dewa sekalipun. Satu tarikan dari sang pendeta membuat wadah berisi minyak dengan api berkobar menimpa dirinya.**

**"AARGHHH…"**

**Dalam kobaran api yang bersahutan sang pendeta masih tertawa meneriakkan kesakitannya. "Aku… Hidup kekal abadi selamanya…"**

**BURRSHHH**

**Tak ada yang bergeming, tak ada yang berusaha menolong. Setiap nyawa dalam ruangan itu seolah terpaku ditempatnya.**

**Menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh malang sang pendeta tercabik dalam balutan kobaran api yang meneriakkan penderitaan. Hingga sang penjaga menatap lurus buku usang sang pendeta.**

**Tangan itu terjulur, hendak meraih benda mati itu saat sebuah suara menggema dalam kesunyian yang mematikan.**

**"JANGAN SENTUH BUKU ITU!"**

**Seorang pria tua dengan janggut panjang yang memutih dan pakaian kebesarannya berjalan dengan angkuh. Sedikit menyingkap pakaian kebangsawanan Mesir-nya, sang tetua menegaskan gurat kebijaksanaan yang terlukis diwajahnya.**

**"Buku itu pasti sudah disegel oleh kutukan sehingga tak akan ada yang bisa mendekatinya". Ia menghela nafas perlahan, berdehem demi menampilkan wibawanya diujung garis usia renta. "Semua yang ada disini hari ini tidak boleh membicarakan buku ini lagi". Ucapnya final tanpa sinar keraguan.**

**"Kita harus membawa rahasia ini sampai mati"**

**.**

Sampai bagian itu aku membaca untaian kalimat yang terpatri dalam kisah yang berada dalam buku terkutuk itu.

Tao membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia terlonjak saat mendapati kedua telapak tangannya terbakar oleh kobaran api yang membara.

"AAARGGH!"

BRUKK

Tao terduduk takut. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan gejolak yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya saat menyadari hal itu hanya ilusi belaka.

Ia mendesah lega. Sedikit menggigil saat hembusan angin sore seolah menyapa tengkuknya hingga ke lapisan kulit terdalamnya.

'Kris-gege sudah membacanya sampai mana, ya?'

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde berbaring seorang diri dalam balutan semilir lembut angin musim semi. Tubuhnya terbaring lembut diatas kursi taman, dengan tangan kanan yang menumpu kepalanya sebagai bantalan, tangan kirinya dengan kokoh menggenggam sebuah buku.

Ia terus menyusuri untaian kalimatnya, larut dalam kegiatan yang selalu bisa membawa jiwanya larut ke dalam dunia lain yang ia ciptakan seorang diri.

"Gege sedang membaca apa?"

Kris menyingkap buku dalam genggamannya. Paras imut seorang namja menyapa emerald si blonde. Raut penasarannya ia jawab dengan seulas senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"_In Cold Blood _karya Truman Capote". Ia bangkit, member tempat disisinya bagi namja panda yang belakangan ini selalu berada disisinya.

"Ceritanya tentang apa Ge?"

"Ini cerita dokumentasi nonfiksi tentang keluarga pembunuh di tahun 1950-an di Amerika, penulisnya benar-benar menggambarkan karakter sang pembunuh dengan jelas. Seolah-olah sang penulis mengenal dengan baik sosok pembunuh ini.."

"Apa karena itu buku ini diberi judul '_In Cold Blood'?_"

Raut Kris menjadi sedikit serius saat hendak berucap lagi. "Tapi sebenarnya yang berdarah dingin itu, adalah Capote sendiri.." Tao sedikit terkejut, alisnya bertaut menyuarakan kebingungan.

"Maksud Gege?". Kris menghela nafas.

"Dia memakai pengaruhnya sendiri sebagai penulis dan berjanji pada para terpidana kalau dia akan diberi grasi dari hukuman mati. Hanya dari buku ini dia memberikan kesimpulannya. Tentu saja itu hanya suatu kebohongan belaka.."

"T-Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa..?"

"..Bahkan siapapun yang membaca bukunya pasti merasakan jiwa para terpidana yang telah mati hidup kembali.." Tao mengernyit saat Kris malah melanjutkan kisahnya tanpa menjawab lontaran pertanyaannya.

"Ge.."

"..Mereka seperti tetap hidup kekal melalui buku tersebut.."

Tao bergidig saat menyadari perubahan suhu yang melingkupi keduanya. Berusaha menggapai Kris, namun suaranya terpotong oleh kalimat dari si blonde.

"..Buku ya..? Jadi.. apa Capote telah menepati janjinya pada mereka ya?"

Lagi-lagi dia memandang dengan tatapan aneh, sorot matanya memancarkan sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat kubaca.

Kris Gege tak ubahnya seperti buku usang itu, terlihat namun susah tebaca..

**'Aku..'**

**'Hidup kekal abadi selamanya..'**

Tao merasa sesak yang amat sangat mendera dadanya. Potongan kalimat yang terukir dalam kisah yang terdapat di buku usang itu mengalir begitu saja dalam memori nya.

Seolah ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh malang sang pendeta menjadi pilar bagi kobaran api yang membahana.

"Cukup Ge.. Sekarang saatnya Gege memberitahuku… Sebenarnya apa yang akan Gege rencanakan dengan buku yang ada hubungannya dengan perpustakaan Alexandria itu?"

Pandangan Kris menjadi sayu. Tersirat sebuah keputusasaan dalam gurat wajahnya, Tao tahu Kris ketakutan. "Sampai sekarang aku juga masih tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin akan mengetahui semuanya dalam waktu dekat".

"Tapi… Bukankah buku dengan unsur jahat seperti itu harus segera dimusnahkan?"

"Tidak.." Tao menatap Kris. Menuntut penjelasan, iris pandanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari sang partner. "Belum saatnya Tao… Masa depanku berhubungan dengan buku itu… Sudah sejak lama hal ini..".

**_._**

**_Aku bisa merasakannya… Hati Kris Gege yang diliputi kebingungan, ketakutan dan keputusasaan.. Dan segalanya kini terasa dekat…_**

**_Kami bisa merasakan datangnya kegelapan disekitar kami… Akupun mulai meragukan diriku sendiri, apakah aku masih sanggup berjanji untuk melindungi Kris Gege?_**

.

.

Dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang sunyi. Deru nafas penuh obsesi dan kecemasan menjadi melodi pengiring pesan pembawa kematian.

Terik mentari yang terbias lembut dari jendela ruangan tak mengurangi aura mencekam yang menggerogoti jiwa.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal, jemari mungil itu membuka lembar demi lembaran buku usang yang mengikat jiwanya.

Tes

Tes

Cairan pekat merembes dari hidungnya, menetes secara statis hingga menodai lembaran buku usang tersebut.

Ia terlonjak, jemarinya terangkat mengusap darah yang mengalir semakin banyak dari celah pernafasannya.

Ia mendongak saat merasakan jiwanya seolah tertarik kedepan, menatap sosok kegelapan yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"S-Siapa kau..?"

Suaranya lirih, bergetar penuh ketakutan. Sosok gadis remaja berambut panjang sehitam arang dengan seragam sekolah dan seluruh tubuh yang berlumuran darah menatap kosong tubuh ringkih dihadapannya.

Darah mengucur deras dari hidung sang gadis, semakin deras, semakin deras hingga pupilnya memutih menatap lurus iris manusia dihadapannya.

Tatapannya mengancam dengan sisipan pesan kematian yang segera menjemput. Kepalanya bergerak turun, lehernya memanjang seolah terbuat dari karet.

Kepala dengan leher yang memanjang tersebut mendekat, berjarak sepersekian centi dari tubuh ringkih yang menggigil dengan getaran ketakutan dan penyesalan yang teramat.

Aura mencekam menekan segala inderanya, tepat saat sang gadis membuka lebar mulutnya, mulut lebar tanpa lidah yang tertarik hingga wajahnya mengkerut seolah terbuat dari karet dan ditarik paksa. Raambutnya memanjang membentuk ribuan jarum yang memanjang keseluruh ruangan, siap mencabik apapun yang terjangkau olehnya.

Menyisakan rintihan ketakutan akan ancaman besar yang menyiksa jiwanya dalam ketakutan tak berdasar yang siap menjemputnya ke neraka.

PRAANGGG

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

GOMAWOOO… ATAS REPIU NYAA…. Semua review Evil baca, tapi mohon maaf belom bisa bales dikarenakan waktu yang mendesak!

**Big Thanks To :**

**KimJajang, **ressijewell

**Qhia503, youngwoonrici**

**Huang Mir, 1603**

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ONIK_BloodDevil (jika berminat ^_^)


End file.
